


Epilogue

by Elvendork



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Zurich Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvendork/pseuds/Elvendork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia has a large family; there are six aunties on her mother's side alone, and Uncle Maxi too of course...</p><p>
  <b>BEWARE: ZURICH SPOILERS</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe it's over. I don't _want_ it to be over. But that ending was the best possible ending there could have been, and here is not the place for my happy-sad tears...
> 
> I just needed to write _something_ , so here is a little piece set around ten years after the events of Zurich; I would love to write more of it, but for now have this snapshot. I hope you enjoy it, and Merry Christmas!

Amelia has a large family; there are six aunties on her mother’s side alone, and Uncle Maxi too of course.  He’s probably Amelia’s favourite; he tells such tales about the Sheikh of Qatar that Amelia hardly dares believe them.

Amelia has plenty of her own stories, both real and imagined, but she usually saves these for Auntie Caitlin first; she always listens so well. Uncle Simon likes to pick her up and make her fly, and Dad always gets a funny sort of happy-sad look on his face when that happens, but he laughs and cheers them on so it must be okay really. Granny Wendy bakes the _best_ cakes, and there’s always an extra special one on her birthday, and biscuits and jigsaws and hugs all round as well.

Amelia loves birthdays; all birthdays, not just her own. Christmas is the best of all, though, and better than ever when they spend it at Auntie Carolyn’s house.

Carolyn isn’t her _real_ Auntie, and she’s closer to Granny Wendy’s age than Dad’s, but she’s part of the family all the same. She’s fierce and funny and she hugs Amelia the tightest of anyone. Uncle Herc and Uncle Douglas are always competing; Amelia has to hide her giggles behind her hand when they really get going, they’re like little boys more than grown-up pilots. Amelia loves them.

She loves Uncle Arthur too, who is always so very happy to see her. He’s always happy to see _everyone_ , but he makes her feel so special, so – so _brilliant_ , that even in her saddest moments he never fails to make her smile. He even lets her help out as stewardess when she tags along with OJS, although only on cargo flights. He’s teaching her to play Crazy Golf, and she’s really getting quite good. She isn’t as much of a natural at horse riding, but Auntie Tiffy says she’ll learn.

What she _really_ wants to do is to fly. Her Mum and Dad are always telling her that she can do whatever she wants to do, and maybe she’ll change her mind eventually; maybe she’ll be a doctor or an astronaut or an explorer. Right now though, there is nothing in the world that eight-year-old Amelia Crieff would like to do more than become a pilot.

It is the family business, after all, and Amelia adores her family; every last one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Amelia is named after Amelia Earhart.


End file.
